Easy For You To Say
by idkgirl27
Summary: "Butters is already bracing himself for the rejection. He's not even sure why he bothered asking because of course Eric is going to say…" Butters/Cartman (kind of) fluff Buttman/Cartters/Cutters


**A/N: Hi, there!**

**So, I was in the mood for some Buttman and this is what happened.**

**It's okay I guess but I don't know…**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

Goosebumps trailed his exposed skin, his body was in a constant tremble, and his jaw jittered causing his teeth to clink together, so he pulled his knees to his chest curling up into a ball.

Despite being indoors Butters was freezing and it didn't help that he was also demoted to sitting on the floor, even if it was carpeted it still wasn't particularly warm, in fact it was itchy and scratched his skin whenever it came in contact with it. Still it was better than being outside where the snow was piling up fast. It was a good thing that he wouldn't have to walk home in this weather because if it hadn't been for this being a sleep over he definitely would have had to.

He tilted up his blonde head looking at the boy who was stretched across the couch behind him

"Eric?"

Brown eyes lazily drifted from the television screen to the small boy on the floor.

"What?"

"Do…. Do ya, well, I was j-just wonderin' if m-maybe it'd be alright if I c-could, uh, s-sit on the c-couch with ya? It's awfully c-cold down here."

Eric sighed because they had already gone through this before and he hated having to repeat himself.

"You know the rules, Butters."

Butters eyes drop to the floor and he pulls at his sleeves to cover his hands.

"I kn-know. I ain't allowed up th-there 'cause then I m-might contaminate ya with my f-faginess. It's just r-real, real cold havin' to s-sit on the fl-floor."

"The rules are the rules. Anyways stop being such a pussy it's not even that bad."

For a moment Butters felt like pointing out that of course Eric wouldn't be cold. He was sitting on a warm, plush couch, surrounded with blankets and pillows, and then there was always that little detail of Eric having plenty more of himself. Eric calling it 'buffness' while the majority of the population just called it fat, either way the boy was insulated.

However Butters knows better than to question Eric or, at least, he thought he did because before he can even think about it his breath comes out in mumbles.

"Easy for ya to s-say….. s-sittin' up there all w-warm an' such….."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Butters gulps, trying to buy himself some time but he's never been good at coming up with excuses so he tries the diversion tactic.

"Oh, n-nothin'. I d-didn't say a thing but do ya th-think that maybe it's 'kay to dr-drink our hot chocolate now?"

The blonde's eyes land on the burgundy mug that's directly in front of him. It's been on the coffee table cooling off and teasing him with its delicious scent but even if it is the middle of winter it's still not cold enough to risk scalding his tongue with the boiling liquid, the steam rising in small puffs of air.

Without even having to look Eric knows that the hot chocolate is too hot to drink and though he's never been good at self-control he knows not to drink any of his yet but seeing the look of desperation on the blonde's face and seeing the way he was shivering Eric decided to have his fun.

"Sure, go for it."

Butters briefly smiles before reaching over for the cup it's almost too hot to hold but luckily his sleeves kept his palms from burning. Eric's waiting in anticipation because he hasn't done anything worthwhile today and the only thing on tv are reruns of Terrance and Phillip that he's seen so many times that it's actually more annoying than funny now.

It's a mixture of the blonde's eagerness, stupidity, and naivety that leads to his down fall because the second the rim of the mug touches his lips he quickly starts swallowing the drink down, spitting half of it back into the cup while the rest is drunken. The heat isn't immediate but as soon as it kicks in the pain masks any chocolaty flavor that the drink had to offer. Butters puts the cup down fast, almost spilling it on himself in the process, but the tears come even quicker because he can feel the heat sink deeper and deeper into his tongue and its becoming unbearable.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Eric wants to laugh because there's something hilarious in the way that Butters tongue is sticking out of his mouth and how the blonde's eyes are wincing in obvious discomfort.

"Dumbass…."

The novelty of it all wears off when Butters crying continuous, his cheeks covered in fat tears and his breath coming out in quick pants.

"Okay, that's enough Butters."

For once the blonde isn't listening his mind is more focused on the burn on his tongue then the commands of the larger boy.

"Butters, stop crying already!"

The crying stops momentarily because in pure annoyance Eric whacks the back of Butters head, not really to hurt him but more to get his attention. Butters' tongue returns to his mouth and his hand goes to rub the spot where he was hit. Eric looks for a couple of seconds and content in the silence lays back down on the couch but the second his head touches the pillow Butters is crying again. It's not as loud as it was before but it's still just as bothersome.

Eric groans before sitting up, his eyes returning to the sniffling blonde again.

"Come on, Butters it wasn't that bad."

The blue of Butters' eyes is only emphasized by his tears and he looks up at Eric.

"My…. My t-tongue it's all b-burnt an' it hurts s-so m-much…"

Butters' crying resumes and Eric stands up annoyed at actually having to do something to help Butters because he can't see why the blonde has to keep crying. Sure Eric may not have the highest tolerance for pain either but he'd like to think that he wasn't this pathetic.

"Just stop crying already. I'm going to go get something."

Butters nods and watches as Eric shuffles out of the living room and into the kitchen. He's internally pissed, not so much at Eric but at himself. He should have known better and now Eric's going to have to help him and when Eric gets back he'll probably be all grouchy.

There's a sound of something being opened and after a few seconds a quiet thump is heard.

Eric walks back in, there's a white wrapper in his hands and Butters is too distracted by the sensation on his tongue and the headache forming from being hit by Eric.

"Here."

Without any further warning Eric tosses the wrapped object and it lands on the floor next to Butters who looks down at it with a tilted head.

"Wh-what is it?"

Eric rolls his eyes before plopping back down on the couch.

"It's a fucking popsicle it'll help cool your mouth."

"B-but it's too c-cold f-for that!"

Butters has picked the popsicle up and has peeled the wrapper, revealing a bright red coloring, but it hasn't moved closer to his mouth yet.

"Just eat it already!"

The blonde bites down on his lip and though a popsicle might not be very weather appropriate it's still the only solution to his burnt tongue, plus Eric's tone is enough to scare Butters into doing anything. Butters sticks out his tongue and very slowly puts the popsicle against it. His tongue still feels raw but the frozen treat is definitely helping so he puts it in his mouth sucking gently to avoid hurting his tongue any further.

It must not be Butters' day today because now that his tongue is feeling better he's back to being cold. He pulls out the popsicle and looks up at the brunette.

"Um, Eric, th-thanks for helpin'."

"Whatever."

"It's… it's j-just that…."

Eric watches as the blonde takes a moment to search for his next words and as fun as this whole thing has been it's more of an annoyance and in the long run so far hasn't been worth it even if he felt something rather interesting while watching Butters with the popsicle.

"Just say it already."

"Oh, um… My m-mouth f-feels a whole lot b-better now but it's st-still c-cold an' I was hopin' that maybe ya c-could just let me sit on the c-couch with ya, just this once."

Butters is already bracing himself for the rejection. He's not even sure why he bothered asking because of course Eric is going to say…

"Fine."

Eric lifts up the blanket and scoots over making space for the blonde, who's too surprised for words and just joins Eric quietly.

There's silence for a moment between them, the only sounds coming from the tv. Eric's not sure why he'd invited the blonde up on the couch either he wants to say it's only so that he'd stop with his complaining but the feeling building up in his stomach as he feels Butters press closer to his side tells him otherwise.

"Butters…."

The small boy looks up, the popsicle temporarily removed from his mouth.

"Yeah, Eric?"

"The only reason I'm letting you up here is so that you'll shut up. So you better not tell anyone about this, okay?"

"S-sure but still I j-just wanted to s-say th-thanks an'….."

Instead of finishing his sentence Butters wraps his arms around the brunette who does nothing to push him away and who's cheeks are turning scarlet.

"Whatever."

**A/N: So this was more for fun and because I felt like doing a little Buttman drabble (that ended up as more of a one shot…..)**

**I just really like the idea of them drinking hot chocolate together (even though they didn't do that in this fic….)**

***sigh***

**So I don't really have anything else to say but I do hope you liked this.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
